Choice
by maryanapanda
Summary: Sakuno doesn't get along well with her stepmother. But there's someone that can make her fall in love too? Find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic~ please excuse the wrong grammar, not really good with it.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuno's POV<strong>

It happened last year... There was a car accident...The girl tripped on the street, suddenly her mother saw a truck was going through the girl. The girl didn't notice, but she felt someone pushed her at the back. She was saved but she heard a 'crunch'. She doesn't want to look back, but she did. She saw that her mother was dead. She was crying so loud and thinking it was her entire fault, thinking she was responsible of her death.

After ten months the girl's dad had a woman with him.

"Otosan, who is that?" I asked.

"I want you to meet your new Mother" He replied with a grin.

'_More like stepmother...' _I thought.

Her new stepmother went near her then crouch and said to her "You must be a good girl, Sakuno-chan" she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm so happy that I'm a second year now' <em>I thought excitedly. I saw a girl shouting or calling me, no doubt it was my best friend Tomoka.

"Hey what's up!" Tomoka was so happy to see her again.

"I'm fine." I replied with a grin.

"Today's a new day Sakuno, we're Second years now!" She's so thrilled.

"Y-yeah..." I replied in a soft voice.

"Hm? You seem a little down," Tomoka said.

"Oh it's that just, me and Kiyoshi isn't just close enough" I replied in a small frown.

"Aw, still not good with her stepmother huh?" She said with a sigh.

"_I guess so..."_ I whispered then frowned more.

"Well then, I'll see you at class. Ja ne!" She ran then waved at me.

I waved back. But before she go to class, I wanted to go to the tennis courts first. I saw the tennis players, but I didn't see any regulars yet. I also saw baa-san, Sumire Ryuzaki. "Baa-san, the regulars hasn't come yet?" I asked.

"Yes, they might be busy at first day so those three hasn't come yet," She replied with a grin.

Three? Oh yeah, Senpai Momo, Senpai Kaidoh and Ryoma-kun... The others had graduated last year

"Well then, I'm leaving for now" Baa-san left.

While I was walking back to class, I was thinking of _'Ryoma-kun' _I remembered him the Tennis Prince._ Sigh..._I looked at the time "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I panicked then run inside the school.

_Sigh "_That was close," I said panting. Then I looked back and saw Ichigou-sensei.

"Please sit down Ryuzaki" She said while adjusting her glasses.

"H-hai!" I replied then bowed.

I looked for a vacant seat and saw one on Tomoka's back. "Someone sits here?" I asked Tomoka silently.

"None," She replied with a grin.

Suddenly the door opened and there was a boy panting. My eyes widened and saw him. Yes, it was _Ryoma-kun._

"I'm sorry I'm late Ichigou-sensei, I wa-" He apologized while panting, but Ichigou-sensei didn't finished his sentence

"No excuses Echizen, I'll talk to you later. Go and find a seat." She said.

"Hai." He replied.

He looked for a seat and only saw one beside me. "No one sits here right?" He asked me.

"H-hai," I replied nervously. Then he seated. I looked in front again then I saw Tomoka looking and smiling at me.

"_Tomoka!" _I whispered blushing.

* * *

><p>"You like him don't you?" Tomoka asked me while smiling.<p>

"N-no ! That's n-not t-true!" I blushed. Tomoka keeps on smiling like not believing her.

"Oh looks like I had a new joke for you Sakuno" She said it smiling and her index finger on her right jaw and her thumb at her left jaw.

"Tomoka!" I Sakuno blushed more.

"Look you're going home now so you have to worry at your stepmother first." She said it while pointing at me. But I just gulped.

"Don't worry, if you need me just call okay? Ja ne!" She winked at me then left.

'_I'll never replace my real mom from Kiyoshi'_

* * *

><p>I'm home"Tadaima!" I shouted while removing my shoe.<p>

"Okaeri," My stepmother said and smirked at me. She has blonde and long hair, yellow eyes, tall, wearing a t-shirt with a coat, pants, sandals and the worst part is, _Lipstick._

"Kiyoshi! What can I do for you?" I asked and faked a smile.

"Only one thing, I want you to call me 'Mom'" She answered.

'_Ugh, that's always what she wants' _"What else can I get you?" I asked like I don't care.

Kiyoshi laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked a little angry.

"It's just you're always a silly girl since the first time we met. You're just so cute!" She replied with a smirk again.

'_She never get tired at making fun of me, life is getting worse.' _I hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Otosan - Father<strong>

**Okasan - Mother**

**Tadaima - I'm home**

**Okaeri - Welcome back**

**Well please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no more ideas** **what on what to put on this story so well hope ya just like it~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuno's POV<strong>

Me and Tomoka are leaning at the wall in the hallway., Tomoka was looking at the past pictures she had on her phone, she saw a picture of her and her boyfriend then showed it to me . "Look, Sakuno It's my current boyfriend." Tomoka smiled.

"Aww, you two are cute" I said.

"He transferred at Osaka," Tomoka replied with a small frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay,." Tomoka's frown turned into smile. I smiled back. There was a boy entering the classroom, Yes, it was Ryoma...

"Can I borrow a Geometry book?" He asked. The girls stood up and looked for their Science book. Of course, it was his fan girls. Tomoka is daydreaming on the hallway, so I left her for a while and went inside the classroom liked she was exhausted, she looked at her sachet and grab her Science book.

"Here, if you want to," I lend him my book.

"Oh, thanks," he took the book then he grinned, he left.

Tomoka saw us and said "I think he likes you," She was teasing me.

"Impossible," I replied then just sat at my chair and blushed a little.

"You seem exhausted, are you okay?" She asked and put her hands at my forehead.

"I'm fine, it's that just I got plenty of chores yesterday," I replied with a sigh.

"Problem again from your stepmother eh?" Tomoka said.

"Yeah..." I said exhaustingly. The School bell rang

"Oh! School bell! Ja ne!" Tomoka left. I waved back.

I'm going back home, and again Ms. Kiyoshi will give me chores._ Sigh..._

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" I shouted while removing my shoes.<p>

"Okaeri Sakuno-chan" Otosan said then smiled at me.

"Otosan!" SI ran in the stairs then hugged her father. "You don't have overtime today?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah," He grinned back

"I missed you, it's like I haven't seen you for a long time!" I hugged him again and remembered something "Hey dad..."

"Yes?"

"Where's Kiyoshi?" I asked.

"Oh she has overtime, and why won't you call her okasan?" He was wondering. Silence had come.

"Um, I'm sorry I've got homework to do," I made that as my excuse then ran into my room.

Good thing she has overtime so she can't order smiled.

* * *

><p>Next day, I was practicing tennis with the wall, as usual. I heard a voice.<p>

"You're pace isn't that good and your hair is too long," The guy said to me and sippied on his Ponta.

"R-ryoma-kun? B-but long hair doesn't mean anything in Tennis!" I replied nervously then blushed.

"Whatever," He replied. "I'll return your Science book later on. Ja," He smirked.

Ryoma-kun...

A text message has sent on my phone, and I opened it. Huh? Oh it's from Kiyoshi.

Hello, Sakuno-chan. I wanted to see you here at the park please go now since the Tennis Courts are nearby.  
><span>Love, your Okasan.<span>

Hmph, who do she think she is? My real Okasan? Ugh for God's sake when will she stop bothering me? Delete.

I kept my things then head to the park. I saw Kiyoshi in the bridge and realized. She's she's like okasan like the old days... Wait! What am I thinking, she's not my mom! Ugh!

"Oh there you are Sakuno –chan," Kiyoshi grinned.

"What do you want this time Kiyoshi?" I asked in a serious looking.

"I wanted you to walk with me," She said in a stern looking but smiling.

What?

"Look I'm trying to be nice to you Sakuno, this is the first time I took care of a good girl that doesn't respect me," She was smirking.

"Fine, I'll grant your wish Kiyoshi," I replied but kinda loosing my temper.

Seems like she's just looking around while I'm leading to nowhere. None of us talk, silence only._**  
><strong>_

"Hm? You're too quiet Sakuno-chan. It's like this place has been bothering you" She said.

Hmph, you have no rights to know what happened here.

"Sakuno-chan, can you tell me more about your Okasan?" She asked.

What? Now she wants to know more about my mother? "Umm, excuse for a bit, do you know anything about this place? And why would you want to know my Okasan?" I asked losing my temper.

"Oh I only have one news about this place, it happened last year," She smiled terrifyingly again.

Huh? Last year? Could it be...

"It's about a mother who had a car accident, because of a clumsy girl," She giggled.

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THOSE FROM YOU! I HATE YOU!" I shouted then cried then ran off.

Why? WHY? WHY? WHY? HOW DOES SHE KNOW ALL ABOUT THAT? I'm... crying? Suddenly, I bumped on a girl. It was Tomo-chan.

"Hey! Watch where your goi-" Tomoka was cut seeing me crying.

"Tomo-chan!" I hugged her but still crying.

"Sakuno...chan?"Tomoka was curious.

* * *

><p>I was at Tomo-chan's house. It seems like her house is nigger than mine. "You can stay if you want to, my parents are out for their job," Tomoka smiled and gave me a can of Soda.<p>

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"By the way, what happened to you?" Tomoka asked with curiosity.

"It's... It's Kiyoshi..." I replied sadly.

"Ugh, you always reason her for making your life horrible. But when you're in trouble, I'm here for you okay?" Tomoka said like she can do it then she winked at me.

"Sorry for bothering you," I shyly said.

"It's fine," She replied then grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really had no idea why I typed that O.O oh well I just got lazy XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuno's POV<strong>

"Are you okay now?" Tomoka asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied with a grin.

"You sure?" Tomoka was so worried and asked again.

"Can you stop asking?" I giggled.

"Aw come on, I know you're not alright you've been daydreaming all day," Tomoka shouted and made her more worried.

"I'm sorry Tomoka," I frowned.

"Look you-" Tomoka's sentence was cut when she heard a guy calling me at the back. "Ryoma-sama?"

"Umm, excuse," he said to Tomoka.

"Oh well then see you later Sakuno!" She winked at me then left.

"What do you want?" I asked exhaustingly.

"I wanted to return you this," Ryoma returned the book to Sakuno.

"Oh,"

"Thanks by the way, Ja!" He left with a small grin.

That's weird, Ryoma said thanks to me nicely,I giggled.

* * *

><p>I went inside quietly. Then saw Kiyoshi.<p>

"Why are wearing something like that?" I asked her.

"Me and your father had a date so please take care of the house for now okay?" She left with a grin.

'_She has no rights to order me!'_

"Oh and a please buy these okay?" She gave me a list and left.

'_I guess I had to'_

"One more thing... I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't thinking before I act" Kiyoshi said in a low voice.

"_Now she's apologizing?'_

* * *

><p><em>Sigh 'that was pretty tiring, huh?' <em>I saw Otosan and Kiyoshi at the caf_é._

_'They were dating there?' __I was spying behind the bushes._

_"What are you doing?" A boy asked._

_"Huh? Ouch!" I looked back and accidentally slit my hand at the spiky stem._

_"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked._

_"Yeah, it's just a little wound," I replied._

_"C'mon," Ryoma grabbed my hand then he pulled me with him._

_"Where are you taking me?" I asked blushing._

_"We'll talk there at the park" Ryoma replied._

* * *

><p><em>"So what do you want?" I asked while sitting at the bench.<em>

_"Whom are you spying at?" Ryoma asked her while getting Ponta._

_"Oh it's that just-" Ryoma didn't finished my sentence._

_"Were you spying at a guy?" Ryoma asked._

_"N-no I'm not! And why would you want to know?" I replied blushing._

_"Well..." Ryoma sipped on his Ponta then sat beside me._

_"Look I'm just spying at my Father and Stepmother's date okay?" I said._

_"Is that so? Wait, Stepmother?" Ryoma was a little bit shocked then sipped at his Ponta._

"Yeah, I really don't like her though" I sighed.

"Get over it," Ryoma replied.

'Huh? Get over it? What does he mean?'

"I meant you two should get along," He explained.

That's not too easy, if he only know her true nature.

"Do you like someone?" Ryoma asked. I was stunned that I didn't expect that he would ask that, but I changed the subject.

"Uhh, I almost forgot! I need to buy these for Kiyoshi! See you then!" I lied then left.

Ryoma stood up and said to his mind _'She's weird' _then smirked.

* * *

><p>I was walking back home while thinking of why Ryoma asked her that kind of question. It was bugging her.<p>

"Sakuno Ryuzaki" A girl called me.

"Hai?" My eyes widened that a unusual girl know me.

"Step away from Ryoma! He's my boyfriend!" Then slapped me on my left cheek. It was swollen, then the girl left.

What?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm crazy am I? XD again excuse my grammaring :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuno's POV<strong>

Tomoka invited me to walk school this morning, I was keep holding my left hand to my left cheek. _'The pain isn't going away... Ow!' _ I thought exhaustedly. The girlfriend boyfriend thingy was making it worse. I kept on thinking about it. And what happened last night...

**Flashback**

"Sakuno what happened to your cheek?" Otosan was worried.

"Did someone slapped you?" Kiyoshi asked anxiously.

"Dad, Kiyoshi, I'm fine you don't have to worry about me, I just hit myself" I lied.

"That's impossible! Look I can see a fingerprint on your cheeks! Someone might hit you on purpose!" Kiyoshi said angrily.

'_Why does she always want to be in my problems?' _I thought

"Look Sakuno, I'm a mother and a mother knows everything about her child,"

'_You're not my mother'_

"Let's just discuss this later after school" Otosan said.

**End Flashback**

_Sigh..._

"Sakuno? You seem a little down, are you okay?" Tomoka asked unusually.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I replied in a soft voice.

"Look you don't have to lie," Tomoka said. A guy went towards us, or me. It was Ryoma.

"Ne Ryuzaki, how are you?" Ryoma asked me.

"As usual" I said it like talking to a stranger, then went inside the classroom.

'_Is she alright?'_ He thought.

I went then sat on my chair so as Tomoka. "Ne, Sakuno-chan, that's a little rude," _Silence... _"Did he do something bad on you?" Tomoka asked.

"No, I was just slapped by his girlfriend yesterday" I replied. _'Wait! What? Why am I saying it to Tomoka?'_

"Ehh?" She was stunned and can't believe it.

"It's true," I replied.

"_Class is about to start, we'll talk later"_ Tomoka whispered. I nodded.

It was 5th period, I felt bored. Because of boredom, I felt a little dizzy and feeling hot. It's like I'm going to burst.

"_Sakuno-chan are you alright?" _Tomoka whispered. Tomoka saw me breathing a little hard and my face was so red. He held her hand into my forehead and it was hot.I got a fever."Ichigou-sesnsei, Sakuno has a fever can you excuse her for this period?" Tomoka stood up then said it to sensei worriedly.

"She had fever? Can anyone bring her to the clinic?" Ichigou-sensei asked the class.

Ryoma stood up and said "I will do it" He carried me but he kinda carried me in a bridal style.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sakuno's so... light... Not like the other girl, it's like she's different...'<em> Ryoma thought while observing her, then blushed.

* * *

><p>"She's fine, she only needs a rest. I'll be leaving first so I want you to stay here for a while until I'm back okay?" The nurse said with a grin.<p>

"Hai" Ryoma replied.

When the nurse was gone suddenly I woke up. She can see but a little blur though.

"Where? Where am I?" I said softly.

"You're in the clinic," Ryoma replied.

"How did I get here?" I asked him again. But he ignored the question then stood up. _'Well that was rude' _I glared.

"I-I carried you okay?" Ryoma replied silently, then blushed.

"Ah umm, thanks" I blushed.

Then the nurse came back in. "She's awake, you must be Ryuzaki, right?" The nurse asked.

"Hai" Sakuno replied.

"Aw, thank you Echizen for taking care while I'm gone. You may go back to class," The nurse said to Ryoma with a bright smile.

"Okay" Ryoma replied then left.

"_Is he your boyfriend?" _ The nurse whispered then winked at me.

"N-no!" I replied blushing.

"I was joking," She giggled.

**Ryoma's POV**

" Oi Echizen!" Momo-senpai called me.

"What do you want senpai?" I asked.

"You've been daydreaming since you got here, something bothering you?" Momo-senpai asked.

"You don't need to know" I carried his bag then left.

"Oi Echizen! Wait!" Momo-senpai shouted run towards me. "Could it be you had a girlfriend?" He laughed.

"Hmph,"

"Mabye it's that Sakuno Ryuzaki, eh?" He's still teasing me.

"Shut up" I replied.

"Hey, I was joking!" Makes him laugh more. "Okay then, ja ne Echizen!" Momo-senpai left.

It was late, school is going to close. I saw Sakuno sitting at a bench and said "Hey,"

"Huh? Ryoma-kun?" Her head tilted then stood up.

"Why are you staying at school so late?" I asked her.

"It's just..." Sakuno can't fininsh her sentence.

"I'll walk you home" I said then left. What am I thinking?

"Huh? But, hey wait!" Sakuno ran to me. _'Why is he so nice to me? The Ryoma-kun I know was cold and insensitive. He's... Different...' _She thought.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Ryoma-kun, you may go now," Sakuno said blushing. Suddenly the door opened and Sakuno looked back and saw her. Obviously it was her stepmother.<p>

"I cannot believe you bought your boyfriend here," Kiyoshi giggled.

"_Kiyoshi!" _Sakuno blushed.

"It's fine I'm leaving anyway" I covered my eyes with my cap and dug my hand into my pocket then left.

"_You're boyfriend's cute, you two will make a perfect match," _ Kiyoshi whispered to Sakuno and giggled.

"Kiyoshi! That's not true!" Sakuno blushed. She was very tired and went back to her room. Of course, she still had high fever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, so I dunno what to say... Hope ya like it! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuno's POV<strong>

I can't go to school... My fever has gotten worse... Otosan and Kiyoshi were at work, so as Baa-san at Seishun Gakauen. Good thing my cheek ache is gone, _Sigh._ I have an excuse at Ichigou-sensei, so all I've gotta do all day is to stay in my room, feeling bored. I wonder if Tomo-chan is going to visit after school.

**Ryoma's POV**

She's late, is she mad at me? That I walk her for school yesterday? Because she was teased by her stepmom because of me. Oh, here comes her bestfriend.

"Ryoma-sama!" She shouted cheerfully. Then she noticed Horio, and the two (A/N: I forgot their names XD) "Horio-kun, where's Sakuno-chan?" She asked.

"You haven't heard that she's absent because of high fever?" Horio wondered.

"What? So...that means her fever has gotten worse!" Tomoka was worried.

"Then won't you visit her after school?" The boy that looks like Oishi asked.

"Can't cause I've got something else with my parents," Tomoka replied.

'_Visit her huh? Maybe I'll invite Aki and Momo-senpai, so I won't get nervous. Hm? Class is about to start, maybe I'll think about it later.' _I thought.

**Sakuno's POV**

A text message has sent me:

Hi Sakuno-chan, I'll be late tonight because of work, and make sure your fever will be gone okay? See you then.  
>Love, Otosan<p>

I smiled, he always had overtime. But sometimes he has not, like the other day. Kiyoshi is gonna be here after 1 hour. Oh and another text message has sent:

I'll be there 5 hours late, so make dinner okay?  
>Okasan<p>

Well that was weird, she didn't put _Love_ before Okasan. Is it because of the day that I said _'I Hate you' _ loudly at the streets? Ah forget it. _Delete._

The Doorbell rang, what? But Otosan and Kiyoshi will be late. Oh it might be probably Baa-san. I went downstairs then opened the door. I was mistaken, it was Momo-senpai and Ryoma-kun.

**Ryoma's POV**

"Momo-senpai! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said.

"Ryoma just invited me, sorry I had yo come but your boyfriend was forcing me" Momo-senpai laughed.

I knew he was teasing us so I just ignored him, but Sakuno blushed. "But you invited me too, to your date with Ann" I replied back

"It's not a date okay!" He's blushing.

"Anyways, Ryuzaki can we come in?" I asked.

"H-hai" She nervously said. We went in and Momo-senpai asked "Hey where's your parents?"

"They have overtime," Sakuno replied while arranging the pillows on the sofa.

"Have they left chores for you?" I asked.

"Hm, Kiyoshi just said that I'll make dinner that's all" Sakuno replied.

"Who's Kiyoshi?" Momo-senpai asked.

"My stepmother" then she sighed.

"Then, can we help you out making dinner?" I asked, damn! I forgot that Momo-senpai was here.

"Ooohh, so you're trying to help Sakuno this time eh?" He was teasing me, again.

"You've gotta help too" I said.

"But I can't cook!" He said.

"It's fine Ryoma I'll do it myself while you two just watch TV" Sakuno said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot the new anime that's showing up. I'll open the TV!" Momo-senpai ran and opened the TV.

"Sorry about his manners" I said to Sakuno.

"No it's fine" Sakuno grinned.

"Well I really wanted to help, so can I?" I asked her.

"Ah um, sure thing," She blushed.

She was arranging the ingredients first so I leaned at the wall waiting for her to be finished at the ingredients. "It's done!" She said.

"So what are you planning to cook?" I asked

"I was thinking about Beef curry, since it was Otosan's favourite" She said.

"Oh, okay" I replied. We were cutting the vegetables then she said something. "Ne Ryoma-kun, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

**Sakuno's POV**

"Can you give me the reason why you were here and the day you asked me that who do I like?" I asked. _Silence._

"Ah um, it's okay if you don't answer" she said nervously. Then he faced me, and he held his both hands to my both shoulders. I was blushing.

"It's because..." He was cut off when Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai fell on the ground.

"Eiji-senpai you're so clumsy!" Momo-senpai said to him.

"I am not!" Eiji-senpai said back.

"When did you get in here Eiji-senpai? (He is a College student now)" Ryoma asked.

"Well, I got no classes today and Momo invited me here at Sakuno's house, so I decided to spy and sneaked at the open window, nya!" He replied while scratching his head.

"Too bad we interrupted you Echizen," Momo-senpai is laughing.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I said, then Ryoma followed me. Iopened the door and it was a familiar girl, wait! This is the girl that slapped me the other day! "I've looked at the same neighbourhood and still I- wait you're that-" She said to me while pointing at me, but she was cut off by Ryoma.

"Oh Aki-chan we need help" Ryoma-kun held her hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Ryoma.

"I was helping out my sick friend and decided to invite you too so you could help" Ryoma replied.

"Eh? O-chibi has two girlfriends?" Eiji said.

"They're not my girlfriend, Aki's just helping out" Ryoma replied. What? But that girl said that Ryoma was her boyfriend! Oh, maybe he's playing dumb, he always do that to the Senpais when they were teasing us. So we went into the kitchen. I was beside Ryoma's girlfriend, I could feel a bad aura caming from her. I was frightened.

"Oh I almost forgot. Aki this is Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki this is Aki" He introduced. _Silence._"Hey I was thinking..."

"Yes?" Aki said.

"If the three of us will watch at the theatres..." He said.

"Wait, the three of us?" She asked.

"Yeah, at Saturday 4pm" He said.

"I don't know but... if Kiyoshi will allow me" I said.

"Come on this will be fun. Oh let's give our phone numbers too" He said then opened his cell phone.

"Ah um okay" I said and opened my cell phone too.

"You too Aki" He said to Aki. And I felt a bad aura again. It was coming from her, her glare is like mad!


	6. Chapter 6

**So... what's up? :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuno's POV<strong>

It happened again, I was grounded by Ms. Kiyoshi because of the mess yesterday... _Sigh_... Well at least my fever was gone.

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomo-chan ran hurriedly towards me. _Pant pant..._

"You shouldn't push yourse-" I was cut because Tomo-chan covered my mouth with her hands.

"Stop talking and tell me everything that happened yesterday at your house" She said. She knew about it?

"Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai telled me the half of it, so tell me everything" She said eagerly

"Well his girlfriend went by too" I replied.

"What! Then steal Ryoma from her!" She was lke scolding me.

"But I can't" I replied.

"You're such a shy girl, oh well I'll be first at class!" She said then left. I was walking and then stopped, I feel that someone was stalking me, oh no I've got to run! But I was late his hand was pulling my hand but wait! It was just Aki.

"Aki-chan um I might-" She cut me off.

"I said to step away from my boyfriend!" She shouted.

"He's the one who's-" She cut me again then slapped ma this time at the right cheek then left.

Again?

**Ryoma's POV**

All of the players were jogging, of course me too. Inui again has a Penalty, that Inui Juice again. All of us were exhausted but still keep jogging, more like running. The 1st years and 2nd years were passed out because of the Inui Juice. But the Regulars still kept on moving.

"BURNING! OUT'A MY WAY!" Taka-senpai was holding his racket, he was in burning mode.

"Taka-san that's unfair!" Eiji said.

"I will never lose to you Mamushi!" Momo-senpai said to Kaidoh-senpai.

"So do I fssshhhuuu" Kaidoh-senpai shouted back.

Yet again it's a tie again, all of us always had a tie.

_Pant pant pant..._

"It's a tie right? So no one loses" Vice captain Oishi said.

"I think so, too bad this juice will go to waste" Inui said.

"Mada mada dane" I said.

**Sakuno's POV**

I'm back home of course, with_ Kiyoshi_ again. Oh she grounded me for 7 days yesterday, no TV, no inviting friends at house, no etc. etc... I was just lying at my bed in my room, feeling so bored. I was so exhausted.

"Sakuno-chan! I have to go out for groceries, you're Baa-san will be here in any minute. So remember, you're grounded okay?" She left then slammed the door. She always does that. I felt a little bored so I just texted Tomo-chan.

Hey Tomo-chan I'm kinda bored here because I was grounded by Kiyoshi again. So can we talk? Please reply _  
><em>Sakuno-chan

I sent it to her, then she replied back.

Sure! :)

She always put a smiley face in the end. So there we talk by texting.

I felt a little exhausted while going to school. I was late, because Kiyoshi gave me many chores this morning Ugh... A familiar voice called me. I looked back it was Ryoma, wait so he's late too? "What do you want?" I asked exhaustingly.

"It's just..." Ryoma said tilted his head down and looked at his back. A girl came it was Aki...

"I wanted to apologize that Aki slapped you two times..." He apologized to me. "Aki you apologize too" Ryoma said to her.

"NO! YOU JUST WON"T UNDERSTAND WHAT I FEEL!" She shouted then left.

"Go after your girlfriend" I said.

"What? Whose?" Ryoma said.

"You! She's your girlfriend!" I replied. He laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Just let her go, anyways she's just a childhood friend" Ha said.

"What?" A was shocked.

"Yeah, she's just been bullied by other people since she was a child, I was her only friend back then" He said.

"So... that means you were not playing dumb when Eiji-senpai asked you that you had two girlfriends?" I asked.

"I wasn't playing dumb." He replied.

"Oh no, we're late for class!" I panicked.

"Then let's run!" He said.

"H-hey! Wait!" I was catching up with him.

* * *

><p>I went home already going to my room but Kiyoshi again was looking at me at the stairs. "What do you want?" I asked.<p>

"Seems like you had flirt enough to that Ryoma guy huh?" She was teasing me.

"I'm not flirting! He's apologizing!" I replied.

"Nice try, someday I will be the one who's right" She said arrogantly. Then all I did was ran to my room and emote again at my bed. Tears falling to my cheeks. I always cry when Kiyoshi scolds me everyday. It's just UNFAIR!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakuno's POV**

No classes today all I can do is relax and walk around. I was jogging of course that's my daily exercise. I saw a stairs I am going down then saw Aki with a bunch of girls. It looks like, they were bullying her!

"Look Aki we won't leave unless you give us what we want" The girl in the middle said. I was running then went downstairs, Aki noticed me running away. But I stopped at the empty road and shouted.

"POLICE! POLICE! HELP THERE'S-THERE'S A CRIMINAL! THERE THERE!" I was pointing at the direction where they are but the Police part, I lied.

"We'll never forget this Aki!" Then the three of them left. I ran towards Aki and asked "Aki-chan are you alright?" I said while panting.

"Yeah... Thanks... I don't it will be easy to take them out next time, the might look for you too" She said shyly.

"Yeah I think so... I had to go then" I left. Well that was unusual. But I bet those three girls will come back to look not only for her, but for me too! Life is getting really worse.

* * *

><p>I was jogging and saw Ryoma-kun. Wow, we had the same exercise daily<p>

"Ryoma-kun! You had jogging today too?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah" He replied. "How about we jog together?"

"Ah um, sure" I blushed. We jogged around the place and Ryoma asked me while jogging.

"You still hate your stepmom right?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes" I said sadly. Water drops began to fall. It was raining.

"Let's go to that shrine there!" He said. We sat under its roof and we got wet. Ryoma had a handkerchief to himself.

"Here" He said.

"What? You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah you can keep it" He said. No seriously? He wanted to give me his handkerchief? Huge sound cracks it was a thunder.

"AHH! AHH! AHH!" I was panicking I rang the bell many times then hugged the left pole.

"It's alright it' just a thunder" He said. I was still on my place hugging the left pole.

"Okay then, tell me who's scarier. That or your stepmother?" He asked.

"Of course is different, but..." I replied then let go of the pole but still frightened. Thunder crakles again.

"HOWAI!" Then I hugged he pole again. I felt something on my hand, both of my hand. Then pulled me. Ryoma-kun... Ryoma-kun's holing my hands!

"It will be alright" He said then smirked at me. We stared almost a minute then rain stopped. "Well see you then Sakuno-chan!" He left. He... he called me Sakuno-chan. But why, and...oh a Text message has sent:

Sakuno-chan I made lunch, please come home now  
><span>Love Okasan<span>

Oh so now she put _Love _before _Okasan. _Is she up to something? _Delete_

* * *

><p>"Tadaima" I said.<p>

"Okaeri" Otosan, Baa-san and Kiyoshi replied.

"Take a bath after you eat okay? Your clothes are wet because of the rain" Kiyoshi said.

"Hai" I was daydreaming, thinking of why Ryoma did that. I eat slowly, and can't stop thinking about it. Kiyoshi notices that I bought at black handkerchief printed in gray and blue tiled.

"Sakuno-chan, is that handkerchief from your boyfriend?" She teased me.

"No! I just forgot to return to to Ryoma-kun! And he's not my boyfriend!" I was drinking orange juice and almost spit take. And I lied

"Oh, so his name was Ryoma" She keeps on teasing me.

"So?" I replied.

"That's enough! Let's just eat okay?" Otosan stopped our quarrel.

"I had no appetite anymore" I said, bowed then left. I went to my room again.

It was 1:06am I woke up. Then went down to drink milk in the kitchen but I stopped. I saw Otosan and Kiyoshi talking, I can even hear it.

"I really don't know if she could accept me" Kiyoshi said.

"She will! one day, she will" Otosan hugged Kiyoshi.

All I did was went back to my room and think about it. What, she said... It's not like the Kiyoshi I know. NO! Maybye it's just my imagination. I'll go back to sleep now. It's 3:24am

* * *

><p><strong>Howai - Scary<strong>

**Yeah... Please Review ^_^  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Gomen! I forgot to upload O.O I'll finish this story don't worry~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own POT**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuno's POV<strong>

Another day of exhaustion, well I might say _Everyday..._ But what happened last night. Huh? Oh Ryoma-kun's there. "Ne Ryoma-kun, you seem sad" I said.

"Ah, it's nothing" He replied then _Sigh_.

"Oh..."

_Silence_

"Ryuzaki the truth is..." Ryoma said.

"Hai?"

"I... Never mind" Then he left.

"Ryoma-kun..."

* * *

><p>It was dismissal, Aki was walking towards me. Wait! Is she going to slap me again? No, because she apologized to me that day but... I guess, maybe it's something else.<p>

"Ryuzaki" Aki said.

"Yes?"

"He hadn't told you right?"

"What? Oh, I remembered he was suppose to say something to me this morning. But he didn't finished"

"The truth is He's going back to America"

"Oh, I see" I replied.

"I see? That's all? Ryuzaki He's leaving aren't you upset?" She was loosing temper.

"It's not like that but..." I replied.

"If you tell him 'Don't go' he might..." She didn't wanted to finish

"What?"

"Never mind" Aki left.

* * *

><p>I went home quietly and saw Kiyoshi just staring at me at the stairs. I ignored her and just went to my room. I got tons of problems... Ryoma-kun and Kiyoshi. I picked up my phone and send a message to Ryoma-kun.<p>

Are you okay?

Sending message... I pressed it...

* * *

><p>Me and Ryoma-kun was at the side of a river (AN: This is where Kaidoh practices his Boomerang Snake at some episodes) I was sitting at the grass and Ryoma was throwing rocks at the river. "I can never accept that Kiyoshi is my Stepmother" I said.

"So what happened?" Ryoma asked while throwing the rocks.

"Well, we ignored each other for 3 or 4 days" I replied.

"Is that so then?" He said.

"Oh, I remembered. Aki already told me that you're leaving Japan and transferring to America" I said.

"It's not sure yet, my oyaji was thinking of it" He replied.

"Oh, so why did you call me here again?" I asked.

"What's with your text that says _Are you okay?"_ He asked.

"Oh it's just... Eh?" I sighed then closed my eyes and felt something. Ryoma-kun was _hugging_ me! Why is he_ hugging _me! My face turned so red! And, my heart began to race! It's so fast!

"GO O-CHIBI!" Suddenly Eiji-senpai shouted like he came from nowhere.

"WOOO KISS HER!" Momo-senpai was teasing us. I blushed more. Ryoma let go too and he blushed.

"MOMO-SENPAI!" Ryoma stood and let me go.

"TOO BAD IT ISN'T A KISS!" Momo-senpai keeps on teasing us.

"Fsssshhuuuuuuu Shut up" Kaidoh.

"What did you say Mamushi?" They are arguing.

"That converstation isn't 100 percent at all" Inui-senpai said while writing something on his notebook.

"Don't let your guard down" Tezuka-bunchou said.

"BURNING! THAT WASN'T GOOD AT ALL WITHOUT A KISS, BABY!" Kawamura-senpai was in burning mode.

"E-echizen" Vice captain Oishi.

"Too bad I didn't have a single picture of it" Fuji-senpai.

"Wait, all the senpais are here?"Ryoma said.

"We had no class for 3 days, nya!" Eiji-senpai said.

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma said to them.

"Hey! Don't 'Mada mada dane' me!" Momo-senpai shouted.

I just ran away and just forget the thing that happened a while ago. It was full of shame! Why did he hug me? Why? What? Why am I crying? Wait! I have no reason to cry!

* * *

><p>I'm home. Otosan, Baa-san and Kiyoshi are out. So I ran into my room, lied down at my bed and covered my face with a pillow. I shouldn't cry because of shame! That's no reason to cry, or my reason for crying that Ryoma-kun hugged me. Oh yeah, he told me that he's transferring to America, but not sure yet. Doorbell rang, I'm going to get it. I opened it, It was Kiyoshi. We stared at each other less than a minute, without saying a word. She just came in, like she doesn't see nothing.<p>

I was awake so early again 12:52am well I guess I'll go downstairs first. Then I saw the two again Otosan and Kiyoshi, they were talking to each other. Wait, why is Kiyoshi crying this time?

"I don't know, I think I'm not worth it to this family. She really hates me" Kiyoshi said to Otosan crying.

"It's okay, I'll talk to her tomorrow" Otosan hugged Kiyoshi again.

I went up again to my room thinking again. _'Not worth it'_? So she's giving up. Wait! She might be faking! That's it, no more about this. Anyways, it's a parents talk I shouldn't think about it. I need sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I really don't know why I did OA to this... but hope you like it~  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuno's POV<strong>

'_I WILL MO LOGER TREAT YOU AS A DAUGHTER YOUR TOO DISRESPECTFUL!'_

'_PLEASE STOP!'_

'_GOODBYE SAKUNO!'_

'_NOOOOOOO'_

"NOOOOOOO! Eh? Wait it was a dream?" I said. We were watching at the theatres and I suddenly slept here?

"Ssshhh" Ryoma-kun and Aki-chan said. What? The movie will end? But I haven't watch the middle part. I guess this is a punishment for me by sleeping inside theatres.

* * *

><p>The Movie was done, the three of us were outside. Ryoma-kun went back to get something. Me and Aki-chan were waiting outside the she told me.<p>

"It's too selfish to shout 'No' to stop him going to America" Aki-chan said.

"Eh? No, I was dreaming!" I replied.

"Nice try, but don't you still get it?" Aki-chan asked.

"What?" I said.

"You're too selfish! Don't you see? Ryoma likes you!" Aki-chan shouted at me.

"Eh?" I said.

"So I gave him up to you for nothing. What a waste" Aki said then left.

Ryoma-kun... likes me? So that's why he hugged me that day? He's going here now. "Where's Aki-chan?" He asked.

"She left" I said.

"Oh, mind if we walk around?" He asked.

"S-sure" I blushed. He was leading, where does he want me to go?

"Here we are" He said. Wow! There's a lake beside with fountains in it! It's so beautiful! Why would Ryoma take me here?

"You know, you look cute when you're blushing" He said.

"Ah um really?" My face was red.

"Yeah" He replied. We were walking. Suddenly I fell my keychain into a hole. "Ah! My keychain!" There was something blocking it so I can't reach it.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan" Ryoma-kun said. I faced him then he laughed.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You've got a smudge on your face" he was pointing my cheek.

What? Good thing I bought my mirror. "Eh?" Both cheeks were covered in mud. I was getting my handkerchief then wiped it on my face.

"Move there I'll get your keychain" He said then removed the blocking metal. Wow, he's strong.

"Got it!" He showed me then I will took it but he raised it then he take a look in it.

"Give me that!" I said then snatched my keychain from him.

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma said.

"Eh?" I was stunned. I never thought Ryoma-kun would said that to me.

"I was joking" Then he laughed.

"Ryoma-kun!" I was blushing.

"So you were the kid on the picture of your keychain?" He asked.

"Yeah, and the other one was my real Okasan" I replied.

"Oh so that's precious for you huh?" Ryoma said.

"Very precious" I replied.

"I'll walk you home" He said. Eh? Again? But Kiyoshi might tease me again. Oh she's ignoring me so she doesn't mind.

* * *

><p>We was in front of my house now. "Thanks for walking me to my house again Ryoma-kun" I said shyly.<p>

What? He's doing it again! He's... He's hugging me! My heart began to race. "Ah ano... Ryoma-kun" I said blushing.

"Can we do this a little longer?" Ryoma asked.

"D-demo..." Wait! Is it true I'm hugging back? Then he let go, of course I let go too.

"Sorry" He said and just left. Ryoma-kun?

I went inside the house, and I saw Otosan. "Otosan! You don't have overtime?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, but Sakuno I need to tell you something" He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you know why I married Kiyoshi?" He asked.

"No" I replied.

"It's because she's like your mother, I can't stop loving a girl just like your mother" He said.

"They're truly different!" I said.

"She's showing you her fake nature" He replied. Fake nature?

"She's too shy to show you her true nature" He said.

"But-" I was cut by Otosan.

"She has the same problem Sakuno, Her family died too" He said. My eyes widened, I just can't believe it.

"So please Sakuno, accept her as a mother" Otosan said.

"YOU JUST DON"T KNOW WHAT I FEEL!" I exclaimed. Then I ran again to my room, I cried. This was more sorrowful than the others. But, accept Kiyoshi as a mother? I don't know. Why did Otosan like that girl? Why?

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know how to come up with the ending of this chapter... It's weird isn't it O.O Oh there's more chapters~ don't miss it! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**2 more chapters! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuno's POV<strong>

Why would Otosan said that Kiyoshi's like my Okasan? Kiyoshi is completely unlike my Okasan. They're totally different.

I just skipped school. You know why? Because of what Otosan said yesterday. I was just roaming around town like nothing to do. But it's not only me who skipped school, I saw Tomo-chan at the Cafe nearby.

"Why did you skip school? Tell me! Tell me!" She was curious.

"I had headache" I lied.

"Eh? Then why you look so well now? And if you're sick or something you should stay home!" She was telling off me.

"Nature cures me" I lied again. "Hey how about you? You should tell me either" I said.

"Eh? Um..." She was silent.

"Is it because of Horio?" I said.

"Alright! Yes, it's because of him! Argh!" She was mad.

"Oh, gomen. I shouldn't ask it" I said.

"Nah it's fine it's not your fault" She replied.

"I'll be going" I said.

"Eh? So soon?" She said.

"I've got chores!" I lied and left.

"Why would she have chores if she had headache? ... Sakuno! You lied to me again!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry! But I had to go!" I replied.

I already had my own problems. Dad in love with another girl because she's like Mom? They're totally different. He doesn't know Kiyoshi's true nature. Message received. It's from Otosan.

I know you will run away again if I tell you this in person. So I just texted it to you. Well here it goes: There's no difference between Kiyoshi and your Okasan. They're totally the same, Kiyoshi was showing her fake nature, you know why? Because she had a stepchild that has no father and mother last 5 years. The half of fake nature was released when her stepchild commit suicide 2 times. Then the third suicide, her stepchild was dead. Then last 2 years, another stepchild. She was like you. Kiyoshi's true nature was there, but one day the girl said 'I hate you'. All of her fake nature was released. Because of that the girl ran away then never came back. She was all alone last year, she was feeling sorry for what she'd done for the past years, and she decided to not to show her fake nature again. After a month, I met her at some streets. She was asking for help, then there we met. After 2 weeks, before the day I introduced her to you. I told her all about you, then the day I introduced her to you. Was the day that her fake nature was released once again. I hope you understand me by loving her.

Options. Then I was going to press Delete but, I can't. So I shut the phone off.

* * *

><p>I went back home then shut the door. <em>Sigh<em>. "I can't take it anymore" a voice came out of nowhere.

"Eh?" I stood up and saw Kiyoshi going downstairs. Well in normal clothes, reminds me of Okasan. No, not Okasan. At least she's not wearing Lipstick. Is she showing her true nature already? Or just faking?

"You like my true nature?" She asked.

"..." I didn't speak. She went near to me then said.

"You're a good girl, not like the others" She hugged me. I pushed her and just said.

"Get off!" I shouted.

"Eh? How harsh" She's glaring at me.

"I hate you!" I shouted. Wait, I said it to her for the second time. Will she be mad?

"Oh so that's how you treat your mother huh?" She slapped me hard. "You want me to be like this to you?" She slapped harder. "You're a stubborn girl Sakuno" And slapped me again I fell on the floor. "If that's the way you want then, I-"

"YAMATE! OKASAN!" I shouted, I cried. It was so painful she could hit me hard like that?

"Oka...san?" She stopped her hand and just stared at me.

"It's just... Gomen Okasan!" I cried more. All she did was stare at me.

"If I just know you're true nature, none of this would had happened!" I cried and just ran off and went in my room. Locked it. And lay on my bed and just cry. Message received. From Ryoma-kun.

"Eh?" I wiped my tears and read the message.

Can you come to the bridge near the lake?

I didn't reply. Well I just ran off to the window at my room, of course. I had a rope in my drawers, so I used it to climb down.

* * *

><p>I saw him, I was still crying. I was trying to stop and wiped off my tears. There I was calm then went over him.<p>

"It's already decided." He said.

"Huh?" I said.

"I'm going back to America" He replied.

"But, why?" I asked.

"It's like you don't care the other day" He replied.

"Oh, It's just... Uh, I just have a problem okay? I had problems with my stepmother, problems to yo-" I don't want to finish.

"To me huh?" He said.

"No! It's... Just leave me alone!" I exclaimed.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be." He left.

"Fine then, go back to America! I don't care!" I shouted.

"Mada mada dane!" He shouted back.

"What?" Did he really mean it? Say that to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Yamate - Stop<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally~ :D I'll be doing the last chap~  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoma's POV<strong>

Hmph. So she really want me to leave huh. I shouldn't have told her, I should have left by now. "Right Karupin?"

"Nyaaaoww" then I carried him. "Hm, you've been gaining weight already" Then someone slammed open the door in my room.

"Ryoma! Did you say good bye to your girlfriend?" It was my oyaji. Man, he's annoying.

"Mada mada dane" I replied.

"Eh? Don't mada mada dane me" He said. Then Nanako went in my room.

"Ryoma! Are your things ready?" She said.

"Hai" I replied.

"Hm good" then she left.

"Make sure that you say good bye to your girlfriend Ryoma" He laughed.

"I don't even have one, Oyaji" I replied.

"Then Good luck having one at America!" Then he left. How annoying he could be?

**Sakuno's POV**

This time I didn't skip school. Well I was going to be late already, but still I'm still in time. Of course, I was tired because I ran from my house all the way to school. It's exhausting.

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomo-chan shouted.

"Eh? Nani?" I asked.

"Tell me the truth why you skipped school yesterday already!" She replied.

"Oka... Kiyoshi's the problem" I said.

"Skip school just for that? Oh come on Saku-chan! Wake up! I know she isn't your real mother. But that's it, your father already decided. You have nothing to do." She told me.

"You know... Oh forget it" I ran off.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked.

"Fix things up!" I replied.

* * *

><p>I ran off and saw a blue-haired maiden and just told me. "You're Sakuno right?" She asked.<p>

"Hai" replied.

"Ryoma always tell me all about you. By the way, I'm Nanako Meino. Ryoma's cousin, nice to meet you" She smiled and shook hands at me.

"Oh and what do you want?" I asked.

"Will you just let go of Ryoma?" She asked.

"I... I'm sorry but I need to go" I just left.

"Remember! There's more time!" She shouted. More time? Time of what? Forget it I'm going home.

* * *

><p>I went home and then I saw Otosan and Kiyoshi sitting at the Living room. "I knew you would skip school, sit down" Otosan said.<p>

"Hai" I replied then sat.

"I asked her many times of what happened yesterday, but still she won't tell me. So I want you to tell me everything." He said.

"It's none of her fault, it was me" I replied.

"Sakuno" Kiyoshi said.

"I said to her that I hate her, so it was my fault" I said

"Do you want to say anything Okasan?" Otosan asked Kiyoshi.

"Gomen Sakuno, for being a rude mother" She bowed at me.

"I'm sorry too, I-" I was cut because the doorbell rang. Well I forgot to lock the door then he/she just came in. It was Aki.

"Ryoma-kun's leaving now this the last chance Sakuno" Aki said.

"But I can't" I replied.

"He'll be leaving in a few minutes make a _Choice _Sakuno" She said then left.

"Aki-chan!" I shouted.

"Go Sakuno" Kiyoshi said.

"Okasan" I said.

"Don't worry I already understand, you have to go" She smiled at me.

"Arigatou! Oka...san~" I hugged her then I left.

_I may had a worst life, but still good at the end... Everybody has their own problems, Family problems, friend problems, and of course Love Problems. Sometimes, those problems may happen in the same time. So everybody has to pick a Choice. We always fight, but befriends again. You know why? Love cannot be compared, it is what it is. It's never going to change. But there's one thing that can complete my life..._

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like the last paragraph<strong>**? well not really good at it~ sorry~ Well reviews please? :)**_  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally finishied it! WHOOOO! I'll be making more stories~ :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuno's POV<strong>

I was already at the Airport. _Pant pant _"Ryoma-kun! Ryoma-kun!" Yes I was looking for him. Then there I saw him boarding already but still... "RYOMA-KUN!" I shouted. I don't care if people stare at me. He looked back. "RYOMA-KUN!"

"Ryuzaki?" He said.

"RYOMA-KUN! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

"Sakuno" He said. "SAKUNO!" He shouted back. I ran towards him I cried. Then hugged him.

"Ryoma-kun... don't go" I cried.

"It's already been decided... I'm sorry" He replied. I didn't reply, all I did was cry.

"Sakuno, Mada mada dane" he said.

"Eh?" I stared at him. He laughed.

"You don't have to cry" He was wiping off my tears.

"Ryoma-kun"

"Don't worry we'll still meet each other for the next ten years" He said.

I nodded. "Hai" Then I just shut my eyes closed so I could calm down. But I felt something soft in my lips, I opened my eyes and... Ryoma-kun is kissing me! But all I did was kiss back. I took only for a minute because we ran out of breath.

"I'll be going Sakuno, Ja" Then he left.

_Yes one thing that can complete my life is Love._

Arigatou~

* * *

><p>After 10 years.<p>

My parents died. So I live on my own now. I had my own things, own problems, and own _choices_. I graduated College already. I became a Nurse at curing Injuries for Tennis Players. Well, I still practice tennis of course... with the wall. So I was at the old park where real Okasan died, practicing tennis.

"You're still a mada mada dane" A guy told me. I looked back, I know only one man could say that. Ryoma-kun... Then he kissed me, I did kissed back. My Choice is done.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short isn't it? Gomen~ can't think for more~ xD Thank you all for reading this story~ :)<br>**


End file.
